


When Its done he gone

by ZreoP



Category: Marvel
Genre: Goth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZreoP/pseuds/ZreoP





	When Its done he gone

Stan lee was sitting on his chair next to his desk at 3am and he called baby boss and the grim reaper came for him for he sinned. The End!


End file.
